


Who The Hell Gets Kicked Out of Costco

by Samrose1994



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Cyrus being dragged along, Dumbass trio, M/M, Minor Trouble, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samrose1994/pseuds/Samrose1994
Summary: Another Tumblr request  that I want to archive here because it was a cute idea. Dumbass Trio plus Cyrus frt kicked out of Costco. Some Tyrus moments and minor Ambi and Mufdy mentions.





	Who The Hell Gets Kicked Out of Costco

Cyrus was perfectly content to have a good day at home by himself but then TJ invited him out. TJ promised him it would be super lowkey. He said there was nothing he had to worry about it. But now he was sitting in a security office of a Costco with Jonah, Marty, and of course, TJ.

It all started earlier that day. It was the first day of summer break after a very stressful sophomore year of high school. Andi, Buffy, Amber, and Libby were having a Dance Dance Film Festival today to celebrate not only the end of the school year, but also Amber's graduation. Cyrus was never really interested in the films so he passed. TJ, Jonah, and Marty on the other hand, were planning a guys day. Cyrus thought that they would probably just play video games, maybe catch a game on TV. Honestly Cyrus didn't really want to do that either. 

The last few years, TJ, Marty and Jonah got surprisingly close. They all bonded over a shared love of sports, but as they hung out more, the three of them realized how much they all had in common. They eventually got really close, the strength of their friendship only rivaled by the Good Hair Crew. And Cyrus was so happy that TJ had friends now other then himself, (and Andi and Buffy by extension.)

But he didn't really like hanging out with just the three of them. Of course they all hung out together with the larger group, and he hangs out with Jonah sometimes. And TJ, it was no question. Any chance to be with his boyfriend he took. Well almost any chance. He always felt a little out of the loop when he was alone with the three of them. He was usually clueless to what they were talking about. He guesses that how people must feel when they were alone with himself, Buffy, and Andi.

But this morning TJ called him asking him if he wanted to spend the day with them

"Come on, Cy. I know Andi and Buffy are busy today." The blonde was practically whining over the phone. "And I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"I don't really want to intrude on your "guys" day, Teej. We can hang out tonight maybe?" Cyrus tries to bargain with the athlete. After all, he did want to see TJ too.

TJ laughs on the other side of the phone. "Wouldn't really be intruding on a "guy's" day since you are a guy, you weirdo." He teases before pausing for a moment, not really sure how he wants to broach the next subject. "Cy, you never want to hang out with me, Jonah, and Marty. Why? Like I know you and Jonah were friends before you even met me. And I know you like me...well I am hoping you like me. Is it Marty? Do you not like him?"

"No, no. I don't have a problem with Marty. Marty is so good to Buffy and he is a nice guy. It's just… it's just that when the three of you are together, I feel kind of left out. I mean it is not a big deal, I just don't understand a lot of what you guys talk about. I sometimes have to text Buffy just to confirm that you guys are even talking about a sports team. I know it is stupid."

"No it is not stupid, not at all! Cyrus, I'm sorry if we ever made you feel left out. But today will be different. We are actually going to be running some errands for my mom and it would be fun to have you around. It will be super chill. Please?" 

Even without seeing TJ, Cyrus knew he was pouting, with those big green puppy dog eyes. Cyrus relents and sighs. "Fine, I'll go." 

"Great! We will be there in a bit to pick you up." He said excitedly.

"See you in a bit, Teej." He says before hanging up.

**************

Twenty minutes later, TJ pulls up in his jeep, blaring Blink 182. He texts Cyrus letting him know they are there. A moment later, Cyrus comes out the door, smiling at the blonde in the front seat. Jonah had been in the passenger seat but moved to the back when they got to Cyrus' house.

Cyrus gets into the car, leaning over to give TJ a small kiss. "Hey." The shorter brunette smiles as he pulls away. TJ smiles back.

A fake gagging sound comes from the back seat. "Get a room." Marty jokes.

TJ looks in the rear view mirror and retorts, "You're just mad that my boyfriend actually wants to hang out with me, unlike your girlfriends." He sticks out his tongue before taking off. Cyrus can't help but laugh.

"So what kind of errands are we running?" Cyrus asks.

"Just some grocery shopping at Costco. My mom has a lot of students today and she can't find time to shop. And of course Amber has that thing with the girls. But we really need stuff for the house so I volunteered." TJ replies.

Cyrus hears some suspicious laughter from the back seat. That can't be good. Cyrus turns his head to look at two thirds of the dumbass trio. "What are you guys planning?" He says cautiously.

"Nothing, Cy." Jonah smiles over at Marty. Marty nods in agreement.Cyrus definitely doesn't believe them. He looks over at his boyfriend, who is obliviously singing along to "All The Small Things." He sighs and resigns himself to the fact that today is not going to be as laid back as TJ said.

Before long, they pull into the Costco parking lot and head in. Cyrus takes TJ's hand as they walk through the entrance with Marty and Jonah following close behind. TJ grabs a cart and Cyrus silently let's out a breath of relief. Maybe this would be an uneventful, normal old shopping trip.

But then he sees Marty grab a cart too. Marty gets a look in his eye that Cyrus knows all too well. It is the same look he gets when he and Buffy are going to make some mundane activity a competition. Marty looks over a TJ. "Cart racing?"

TJ gets a devious smile on his face and looks over at Jonah, who mirrors back his expression.

"I'm not going to like this idea, am I?" Cyrus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cyrus, it's fun. I promise." The blonde boy says. Cyrus gives him a nervous look so TJ continues on. "Come on Underdog, dancing with danger, remember?'' 

"It is on my bucket list...I guess. What does it entail?" Cyrus caves, reluctantly looking around at the other three boys.

TJ gets close to him putting his arm around Cyrus' shoulder. "What we are going to do is go to one of those really long aisles. We will find an empty on if course. Then we literally race cars down the aisle."

"That does not sound fun. It sounds dangerous." It is no wonder, Cyrus thinks, Buffy and Andi have started referring to these three as the dumbass trio with ideas like this.

"Come on, man. " Jonah says, flashing a big dimpled smile. "It is fun." 

It was obvious the other boys were not going to give up on this idea. Plus, though he will never admit it out loud, it does sound a little fun. Ever since he met TJ, he has felt more and more adventurous. TJ has always been there to drive him out of his comfortable box. Though it could be scary at times, TJ always makes it worth it. Not to mention, he really liked Jonah and even Marty, so this can't be too bad. "Alright. I'm in. You guys lead the way and I will follow along."

"Perfect." Marty smiles pushing his cart towards the back of the store. The others all follow. When they reached a deserted aisle towards the back corner of the store he stops. Walls of pet food surround either side of them. 

"Okay so obviously the teams are me and Cyrus and then you two idiots." TJ laughs before pulling Cyrus to his waist.

Cyrus scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. The taller boy can't explain why but he thinks it is so cute when his boyfriend does that. "What is it, muffin?" Marty and Jonah roll their eyes playfully at the overly cutesy nickname. They both knew their buddy was whipped. They will always give him a hard time but at the end of the day, they are so happy for him. 

"What are the teams for?" Cyrus asked, genuinely confused.

"Sorry, I forgot to explain that. One person pushes the cart while the other sits inside. Makes it a little harder having to push someone in the cart." He beams at the shorter boy. 

Before Cyrus can respond, Marty cuts in. "Hold up one second, why do you automatically get Cyrus? What if he wants to be on my team instead? " Marty knows how to push his best friend's buttons and loved doing it. So he keeps on. "What do you say, Cyrus? I am the one on the track team, you know. We'd definitely win."

Unfortunately for TJ, Cyrus loves pushing his buttons too. Cyrus feins a look of sympathy as he put his hand on TJ's shoulder. "I love you, I really do. But alas, I have to choose Marty for this one." He pulls away, trying to keep a straight face.

TJ, also one who is not afraid of the dramatics, pretends to pout before looking at Jonah. "That's fine, Cy. Jonah and I are going to leave you both in the dust."

"You wish, Kippen." Marty laughs. 

"Whatever you say, dude. Let's just get this started." Jonah says right before he sticks out his tongue at Marty and Cyrus. Cyrus for his part can only laugh anxiously. 

The boys line the carts up at the front of the aisle. Jonah and Cyrus get into the carts as the other two boys take their positions, ready to push off. Marty leans down slightly "Ready Cyrus?" After all, anyone with eyes could tell he looked terrified. Cyrus turns his head slightly to look at his teammate. Marty finishes, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I think TJ would kick my ass if I did." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw TJ nodding in agreement. This puts a little smile on Cyrus' face despite the fear in the pit of his stomach. He tries to ignore all the possible things that could go wrong. He really is trying to let his guard down and have fun. "Yea, I'm ready. Let's do this thing!" He tries to sound excited but knows it came out pretty lame.He turns to look forward down the aisle. Luckily none of his friends have ever made feel bad for being himself no matter how lame he sounds.

"Great let's get going." Jonah says from the cart next to him. Marty looks at TJ and says "Come on TJ, you are going to have to stop staring at Cyrus like a dummy or we are never going to race." Cyrus blushes at the thought of TJ being distracted by him. He knows they have been dating for more than two years at this point but he still thinks it is cute. 

He doesn't have time to dwell on this too long because his thoughts are interrupted by Marty yelling "Go!" Suddenly he is flying down the aisle way. His hands grip so tight to either side of the metal box he is now rocketing down the aisle in, that his knuckles turn white. He doesn't know how Marty does it, but he was right, he was faster than TJ, plunging ahead, pushing Cyrus past the blurred colors that were once pet food packages. He can hear laughter coming from the other boys. And then, surprisingly he starts laughing too. He is actually having enjoying himself.

Well he was enjoying himself, that is until he and Marty had to make an emergency detour. An old woman had rounded the corner of the aisle just as Marty was about to cross the invisible finish line. Marty had to swerve to avoid her, knocking Cyrus to the side of the cart as he stopped, inches from hitting her. Jonah and TJ stop second after. She glares at all of them as she walks past to continue shopping.

TJ runs over to Cyrus. "Cy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good baby. Just help me out of here." Cyrus gives him his hand to steady himself as he steps out.

"Cyrus I am so sorry!" Marty adds, "I didn't mean to slam you into the side. I didn't want to hit that lady.'

"Nah, don't worry. That was actually a lot of fun." Cyrus says earnestly. Jonah comes over and joins them.

"Well then, you guys wouldn't mind a little game of 'Tag!'" Jonah says before tagging Marty on the shoulder and running off. Marty is quick to follow him. Cyrus feels TJ's fingers intertwined with his before realizing that TJ is pulling him forward. "Come on Muffin, let's run before Marty realizes he doesn't have to just chase Jonah. "

Usually Cyrus would argue but he was against all odds he felt himself running along with TJ. He actually liked this. And any opportunity to hold TJ's hand was a plus for him. So he let TJ pull him through waves of customers, barely dodging people, while nearly knocking over elaborate displays. Eventually they come to a stop in the bulk toilet paper aisle. Cyrus is glad because running has never been his strong suit. 

"Why...did...we...stop?" Cyrus asks while trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh… " TJ says in a whisper. "We have to be quiet in case Marty is around. We are going to hide."

"Hide? Hide how?" Cyrus whispers back.

TJ gives a playful smile before dropping Cyrus' hand and going over to the wall of toilet paper that lined the aisle. He takes a few off the front before pushing the ones behind them to either side, creating a cozy empty spot on the large industrial shelves. Cyrus watches curiously as he does this. TJ looks back at his boyfriend and says "Get in."

"Get in? You want me to climb on a shelf?"

"Yep. This is how we are going to hide, muffin." TJ flashes him another big smile.

Cyrus lets out a little laugh. He can't believe he is about to do this, but honestly, he is having a good time. What is the worst that can happen? "Whatever you say, Teej."

He steps on to the shelf and sits down next to a stack of some store brand Charmin. TJ follows him, squeezing in next to the shorter boy. He leans forward and stacks the packages he had removed in front of them so it is like they are in their own, dark toilet paper lined room. Because of the close proximity, TJ throws his arm around Cyrus's shoulder to make more room or at least that's what he tells himself.

Cyrus turns his head to face the other boy. He whispers "Thanks for inviting me today." 

"Of course, Underdog. I will always look for an excuse to spend time with you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I do. I am just glad that I did this. I am having a lot of fun you know "visiting the edge." I cannot commit to living there yet but visiting isn't scary with you. " Cyrus jokes. "Plus I think I like hanging out with the dumbass trio."

"What did you just call us?" TJ gives him a puzzled look.

"Ahh it's nothing. Anyhow…" Cyrus says changing the subject. TJ lets it go for now while he listens to Cyrus continue on. "I am sorry for not wanting to come."

"It is okay, you came didn't you? Though…"

"Though what?" Cyrus urges.

"Though I was a little jealous when Marty got to be your partner earlier." TJ playfully huffs. Both boys have their heads turned looking at each other. Their faces are so close.

Cyrus blushes at the thought of him making his boyfriend jealous. He bites his bottom lip before replying. "Well Marty may have been gotten to push me in a cart but you are the only one that gets to do this." Cyrus leans forward, pressing his lips against TJ's and jock is more than happy to respond.

They spend the next few minutes switching between cuddling and making out. They don't realise how much time has passed until they break away from kissing when more light entered their little fortress they created. Both boys blush at the sudden intrusion. Someone removed a package from their wall. When they looked out to see who the perpetrator was, their stomachs dropped. There stood Marty, Jonah...and a security guard.

How about you boys get out here?" The older man said. Obviously they complied. They met eyes with Jonah and Marty who looked just as worried as they did. Usually they would be ripping on TJ for catching him making out with Cyrus but being caught by a Costco security guard really puts some things in perspective.

The guard signals for the group to follow. He leads them to a security office and tells them to sit. "We have gotten several complaints about you guys. A woman complained about almost being knocked over with a speeding shopping cart. Reports of running into people as you played tag. These two…" he motions at TJ and Cyrus "destroying a store display and making out behind it. " None of the boys can take their eyes off the floor. Cyrus nervously plays with TJ's hand. "I am going to need you guys to call an adult to come and get you. And you will not be allowed in the store for 2 years."

Cyrus starts to internally panic. His parents can't find out. That is four whole people to be disappointed in him. TJ senses his tension so he squeezes his hand reassuringly. He looks at the other boys. "I will call Amber." Amber is two years older than them so she is 18 and technically an adult. The security guard asks for her number and gives her a call. He explains what happened in the store over the phone. TJ knows she will be annoyed having to come bail him out but also knows she will cover for him.

What he did not anticipate was Amber bringing all the girls with her. He forgot they were hanging out. She walks into the security office, hand in hand with Andi with Buffy and Libby following close behind them, both staring down the respective boyfriends. After Amber talks to the guard, the boys are allowed to leave with them. When they get to the parking lot. Amber says "Go wait in your car, I am going to go do the shopping you should have done so mom doesn't find out what happened." TJ nods having no room to argue.

Buffy adds "Oh if any of you think you are going to live this down, you are mistaken. Who gets kicked out of a Costco?"

The boys do as they were told and wait in the jeep. TJ stares at Cyrus in the passenger seat. "So are you still happy you came?" He asks not expecting an answer.

After a few moments of contemplation, he nods his head. "Yes actually, I am. This was a good day. I just can't believe are banned from a Costco." He laughs. Before long, they are all laughing at how stupid what they did was. 

"So…" TJ looks back at Cyrus when they all stop laughing. He has a big frin plastered on his face."What was that about a dumbass trio?"

"Uhhh…" Is all Cyrus can say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
